Execptions
by Orator31
Summary: Harry had once told Eggsy that there were execptions with both common people and posh people. But could Roxy really be his execption? One-shot.


**I saw** _ **Kingsman: The Secret Service**_ **when it first came out and fell in love with the story. It was only recently however, that I began to truly be impressed by the relationship had between Eggsy and Roxy. I hope that they explore their relationship more in the story, and not just have Roxy be a background character in** _ **The Golden Circle**_ **. So without further ado, here is the story that I had. Be warned I don't know if I can do accents very well, so just imagine**

 **Istanbul**

The night was very humid and the hotel's air conditioning was on the fritz, and Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, otherwise known by his Kingsman codename of Galahad, was struggling to fall asleep. Despite having a window open and only laying in the sheets of the bed, Eggsy could not drift into slumber. All he could do was stare at the ceiling of the hotel room.

However, if it was only the heat bothering him, then Eggsy would be able to get over it eventually. No, the heat was only a small problem this night. Instead Eggsy focused most of his intention on the small female form that laid peacefully next to him.

Sitting up, Eggsy further examined the young woman. Her hair was tousled and the blue straps of a silk nightgown could be seen over the sheets. She was currently facing away from him, her unconscious breathing, causing her body to gently rise and fall. Seeing her like this, caused Eggsy to involuntarily smile.

 _At least Roxy is finding an easier time to sleep than me_ , he thought.

That was right, Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin was sharing the room with none other than Roxanne Morton, better known by her codename Lancelot. This wasn't the first time that they had shared a room, whether it had been another mission or simply a quiet weekend getaway, the two had often found comfort in each other's arms after the horrible aftermath of what was known as V-day.

Eggsy gently laid his hand on Roxy's shoulder, lightly stroking her with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, earning him a soft sigh in return. Eggsy then moved away from her and lay his back down on the headboard. Any other man with half-a-brain would be snuggling in close to such a enticing woman, but Eggsy was still unsure and stared at the wall in front of him.

Sure things with Roxy were going good, great in fact. It surprised him really when Merlin gave them his blessing (as long as they don't do it on his desk apparently). But still Eggsy found himself having doubts about their relationship.

 _You're both from two different worlds, posh girls could never truly settle down with a chav, don't be kidding yourself bruv, why would she ever choose a guy like you?_

These were just a few of the many voices that would ring in his head, whenever he would spend these intimate moments with Roxy. Normally he was able to push these detrimental thoughts down and enjoy the moment, but tonight was different. Tonight those thoughts continued to push back up, no matter how hard he tried to avoid him. It hadn't affected him during the mission to protect the new British ambassador to Turkey, but he had hardly spoken a word to Roxy the entire night.

"Eggsy," a tired feminine voice called out. "What are you still doing up?"

Eggsy looked down to see an exhausted looking Roxy staring at him. He must have been so enthralled in his thoughts that he was unaware that she had woken up.

"It's nothing luv," he said with a smirk, trying his best to reassure her. "Just trying to figure out if I can find something edible for breakfast before we leave tomorrow."

Though she knew full well about Eggsy's pickier appetite, by the look that Roxy was giving him, it was well understood that that she wasn't buying this. Roxy set up in their bed, allowing the sheets to fall off her and revealing a lovely blue silk nightgown.

"Don't bullshit me Eggsy," she ordered. "Ever since we've finished the mission, you've barely said two words to me. I usually have to kiss you to shut you up."

"I don't know what your problem is," Eggsy replied, getting a little frustrated. "Shit, so I don't feel like talking tonight, it's not like the world is coming to a bloody end."

"I know that, but…" Roxy stopped herself and looked down at the bed, and she began to shake slightly. "But I can tell something is bothering you. I don't want secrets between us."

Eggsy moved closer to her, and gripped her shoulder with his hand. With his other hand, he lifted her chin up so that she was facing him. She was met by his lips gently being placed over hers. When he reluctantly pulled away, he gave her a more reassuring smile.

"I don't want secrets either," he apologized. "It's just this has been something that has been nagging me for a while now, and I just can't get it to stop."

"Perhaps if you told me, I could help?" Roxy asked.

Eggsy sighed reluctantly, but nodded. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Why me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "'Why you?' what?"

There was a small pause before Eggsy replied, "Why would you ever want to be with a guy like me?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" She replied. "Where is this coming from?"

"It, it's just something that has been bothering me for a while." Eggsy said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'm still having trouble still fathoming how you could ever love a guy like me."

Instead of speaking, Roxy lifter her hand out to gently caress Eggsy's cheek. She looked at him with a nurturing smile.

"How did you fall in love with me?" She asked.

"Ugh, Roxy, this isn't Jeopardy," Eggsy replied. "You can't really answer this question with another question luv."

"As I recall you are a Kingsman, and that means you need to be a gentleman," she said, wagging her index finger in front of him. "And when a lady asks you a question, it is your gentlemanly duty to answer first."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. "I guess that it started with Harry-"

"Great way to start that one off Eggsy," Roxy snorted, causing Eggsy to gently push her with his arm.

"If I could answer without being interrupted, it was Harry who told me that there were exceptions with posh people, just like there were for common people," Eggsy said. "Though I thought it was true for him, I really didn't believe it, until I met you at orientation. While Charlie and the others were having their little fun talking down to me, you just saw me. Even after I put on the suit, people really didn't see me as me; they just saw a good looking man in a suit-"

"Like that princess you buggered?" Roxy interrupted again.

"If you were in my shoes, you would've done the same thing." Eggsy smirked. "But even after that, you were the only one who saw the real me."

Roxy smiled at hearing this. She was proud that Eggsy felt open enough to share that with her. She leaned in close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, could you answer mine?" Eggsy asked.

She looked at him and said, "It's similar to you. Before you came in, everyone aside from Amelia had only saw me as some frail thing that needed protecting and probably wouldn't make it a day. But when I saw you walk in, I, I just thought there was someone just as nervous as me. I honestly never expected that you would become someone I cared about so much…But over time, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle and pull Roxy in close to him. They both laid back back down on the bed, with Roxy laying her head on her chest. Eggsy kissed the top of her head lovingly. As he pulled away, she looked up towards him, giving him a smirk.

"So does that answer help you understand?" she asked.

"I love you Roxy," was all that Eggsy would reply.

"I love you too Eggsy," she said, burying her face into his chest. They both then were able to drift into a peaceful and well resting sleep. Before Eggsy fell asleep he was reminded of a statement Harry once told him.

 _Eggsy sat down in Harry's office the night before his final task. After going through all the articles in his office, Eggsy sat as Harry gave him aline that has continued to stick with him._

" _A gentleman should be in the news only three timse," Hart said in his confident tone. "When he is born, when he is married, and when he dies."_

Looking down at the peaceful form below him, Eggsy began to believe that it was time for him to be in the news for the second time.

THE END.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it. So I conceived and wrote this idea all in a day so I do apologize if the writing is a little rough, please let me know if there are


End file.
